Just Another Normal Day
by sheltie
Summary: A nice little piece of Leo/Kendrix. Not very good summary I know. Story is better.


**Just Another Normal Day**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Power Rangers Lost Galaxy at all_

It was a quiet day on Miranoi and Leo decided to relax a bit. The building of a new city had been completed and now everyone was getting used to his or her new life on this new world. As for Leo, he was just glad that he had time to relax. Ever since Trakeena had been defeated and the Rangers put the Quasar Sabers back they worked practically non-stop building their new home. With the help of the people of Miranoi they created a city that worked with harmony with the technology and nature.

"Hey Leo, what are you doing?"

Leo looked up and smiled. There standing in front of him was Kendrix. That was another amazing thing. Kendrix had returned after sacrificing herself. They all thought she was gone forever until she came out of a light greeting them warmly. Leo himself was so happy to see her since he had a crush on her since he first met her. Well, he was in love with her.

"Just relaxing. The city is built and most of the clean up has been finished" Leo said.

"Mind if I join you?" Kendrix asked.

"Sure" Leo said with a smile.

Kendrix sat down next to Leo and got comfortable. She ended up leaning against the tree trunk with her head resting snuggly on Leo's shoulder.

"Comfortable?" Leo asked.

"Yup" Kendrix responded.

Leo smiled, which Kendrix returned.

The two sat there in silence neither feeling like breaking whatever they had going at the moment. Neither cared to speak a word since they'd ruin the moment or whatever they were in. So they sat there enjoying one another's presence.

What the two didn't notice since they were lost in their own worlds was their friends spying on them.

"My goodness, could that be any more cutesy?" Damon asked with a look of mock disgust on his face.

Karone huffed and smacked Damon hard in the arm.

"Be nice Damon" she said sternly.

Damon looked like a wound puppy and looked at Kai and the others for sympathy. The former Blue Ranger rolled his eyes at his friend as the others ignored him.

"We've got to get them together" Maya said urgently.

"Easier said than done Maya" Mike said.

"But it is easy. They both like one another so why can't they be?" Maya asked confused.

Even after all this time being around them Maya yet much to learn about humans and how they acted around another. Especially when it came to matters of the heart.

Mike blinked. His girlfriend asked him a question he wasn't sure he knew the answer to. He looked at the others for help. Karone sighed and decided to help Mike out since he looked so lost right now.

"Maya, both Kendrix and Leo are stubborn people, you know that, right?" Karone said.

Maya nodded.

"Well with their stubbornness they also are afraid that their feelings won't be returned by the other. So they'd rather stay friends and ignore their true feelings and not risk what could be the best thing in their lives" Karone said.

Maya nodded now understanding the whole situation.

"Thank you Karone" she said.

"Yes, thank you Karone" Mike said.

"My pleasure" Karone said with a smile.

Kai and Damon looked at one another. They both knew what Karone was saying was true in their minds, but hearing out loud made it real.

"We should still try and get them together" Maya said with determination.

Mike sighed. He knew Maya wasn't going to let go of this. So he decided to let her do it and follow her lead.

Damon and Kai just shrugged.

Karone looked keen to the idea of getting Leo and Kendrix together. Though she had a slight crush on the former Red Ranger she knew that his heart belong to another.

/Scene Break/

Later that day Leo and Kendrix were now taking a nice walk together just enjoying more time with one another. They were holding hands and making small talk. Though mostly they were just enjoying spending time with one another. As they were doing this their friends were trailing them keeping a watchful eye.

"Are they still following us?" Leo asked not looking back.

"Yes they are" Kendrix said with a nod.

Leo sighed.

"Not a moment's peace, huh" he said.

"No, but we can try and ditch them" Kendrix suggested.

"Kendrix Valerie Morgan, I never knew you had this in you" Leo said with shock.

"What can I say, you bring out certain things in me that I like to hide" Kendrix said with a smile.

"So, what's your plan?" Leo asked.

Kendrix leaned in close and began to whisper to Leo.

Meanwhile a couple yards away from the two were Damon, Kai, Karone, Mike, and Maya. They were all doing their best acting nonchalant, but it wasn't very effective at all.

"What do you think they are saying?" Damon asked.

"Don't know, but it must be important" Kai said.

"Cool it guys, we're getting too close" Mike said.

They all slowed their pace to hopefully remain hidden from the two they were spying on. Soon with a blur of motion they lost them. The five blinked.

"What just happened?" Damon asked confused.

"I haven't a clue" Kai said stunned.

"We lost them, how could we lose them?" Maya asked bewildered.

"Quite easily I guess" Kai remarked.

Maya shot a glare at Kai.

"Okay, okay. Settle down now" Mike said getting in-between the former Yellow and Blue Rangers.

"Yes, we have more important thing to do, like finding where Leo and Kendrix went" Karone said helping out.

"Do we have to, my feet are hurting?" Damon whined.

Maya's glared turned on Damon as the rest sighed. This was going to be a long day.

/Scene Break/

As soon as they were far enough away the two former Red and Pink Rangers broke out laughing.

"That was fun" Leo said.

"It was, we've got to do that more often" Kendrix said.

The two laughed again feeling great that they escaped their tail.

"Come on, I know a nice little café nearby" Kendrix said.

"Lead the way" Leo said.

They got to the café and found an open table outside. They sat down and ordered. Once the waitress left Leo smiled at Kendrix.

"So how long do you think they'll keep looking til they give up?" Leo asked.

"Not sure, but they'll tire eventually" Kendrix said.

Leo nodded. He then placed a hand over Kendrix's.

"Should tell them?" he asked as he felt Kendrix's and wrapped his.

Kendrix's other hand was fiddling with a chain around her neck. What wasn't seen was the ring attached to the chain. An engagement ring to be exact. Yup, Leo and Kendrix were engaged. Leo proposed to her sometime after she had returned from the dead. Kendrix was shocked since she thought Leo was rushing things a bit, I mean, they never even went out on one date. But Leo was serious. He didn't want another moment without her in his life. So Kendrix agreed. They had kept it a secret from their friends since they thought it was nice to have something private to themselves for once.

"No, let them stumble about a bit more, it's so much fun" Kendrix said with a smile.

"Anything for you" Leo said.

He then leaned over and Kendrix followed suit. They kissed one another and smiled.

They're little secret.

**End**

**A/N: okay, this one is finished. Not a great story by any means, but one that I thought is good enough. Please look on my profile for an important announcement. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
